shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Mikaze
His way of thinking is the straightest of all.Official character tagline. Ai Mikaze (美風 藍, Mikaze Ai) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He is a member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT. He is voiced by Shouta Aoi (蒼井 翔太, [http://www.shouta-aoi.jp/ Aoi Shouta]).Aoi Shouta's Official Website/Talent profile __TOC__ Personality A mysterious man of Shining Productions. Not much is known about Ai's private life and his true personality. He writes his own songs independently as an idol. Despite his sharp tongue, he holds no malice or ill will. Official in-game description. Ai will say what he thinks no matter how bluntly it may come across. When a subject piques his curiosity he will thoroughly research the matter. He has never lost his temper and always speaks calmly with a level headed perspective. Ai is very hardworking and wants everyone to keep up with him when he works with others. Appearance Cards Ai Mikaze (Basic Style)|Basic Style Ai Mikaze (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Ai Mikaze (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Ai Mikaze (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Ai Mikaze (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Ai Mikaze (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Ai Mikaze (Shining Live)|Shining Live Ai Mikaze (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Ai Mikaze (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Ai Mikaze (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Ai Mikaze (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Ai Mikaze (Viridian Crystal)|Viridian Crystal Ai Mikaze (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Ai Mikaze (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Ai Mikaze (Mikaze Angel of Love)|Mikaze Angel of Love Ai Mikaze (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Ai Mikaze (Lavender Crystal)|Lavender Crystal Ai Mikaze (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Ai Mikaze (Force Live)|Force Live Ai Mikaze (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Ai Mikaze (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Ai Mikaze (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Ai Mikaze (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Ai Mikaze (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Ai Mikaze (No More Bets)|No More Bets Ai Mikaze (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Ai Mikaze (Caught in the Rain)|Stand by me Ai Mikaze (Resolute March)|Student Council Secretary Ai Mikaze (Marine Festival)|Water Guns Mariner / Water Pistol Mariner Ai Mikaze (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Glittering Summer Festival Night Ai Mikaze (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Ai Mikaze (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Ai Mikaze (Sacred Bright)|Sacred Bright Ai Mikaze (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Ai Mikaze (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Ai Mikaze (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Ai Mikaze (Winter Snowboarder)|Winter Snowboarder Ai Mikaze (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Ai Mikaze (Daybreak)|Daybreak Ai Mikaze (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Ai Mikaze (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Ai Mikaze (Little Aquarium)|Little Aquarium Ai Mikaze (Pop Animal Partner)|Pop Animal Partner Ai Mikaze (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Ai Mikaze (Spring Memories)|Spring Memories Ai Mikaze (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Ai Mikaze (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Ai Mikaze (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Ai Mikaze (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Ai Mikaze (Pure Fragrance)|Pure Fragrance Ai Mikaze (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Ai Mikaze (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Ai Mikaze (Heartbeat Synthesizer)|Heartbeat Synthesizer Ai Mikaze (Postman)|Postman Ai Mikaze (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Ai Mikaze (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Ai Mikaze (Setsubun Oni)|Setsubun Oni References Category:Idols Category:QUARTET NIGHT